Pouvoir
by Rieval
Summary: La force n'est pas toujours un signe de puissance comme Rodney et son geôlier vont le découvrir. R. Léger NonCon. Cadeau pour VLU.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Pouvoir_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : soit vous aimez les surprises, et vous lisez, soit vous voulez savoir, et dans ce cas, allez voir à la fin de la fic' …

**Spoilers** : courant saison 2.

**Rating** : NonCon (enfin, plus ou moins …) donc un zoli R !

**Disclaimer** : àkikison, hein, àki ? Bah, pas à moi, snif !

**oOo**

Rodney fixait la flamme de la lampe à huile posée sur la table près du lit. Une table, un lit et la lampe. C'était tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Pas de chaise … malheureusement. Encore qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande utilité vu qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, juste cet idiot en blanc qui vivait dans l'illusion qu'il était un docteur et _lui_. Non, en fait, il aurait aimé qu'il y ait une chaise dans la pièce parce qu'en son absence, _il_ s'asseyait sur son lit. Et il n'y avait rien de pire que ça, rien, sauf peut-être …

Une quinte de toux interrompit ses pensées. Il reprit avec peine sa respiration.

Pneumonie bactérienne avait diagnostiqué Moby Dick – il fallait croire que la blouse blanche était une constante médicale quel que soit l'univers – provoquée par une longue exposition à des spores, ou autres germes. Merci beaucoup ! Comme s'il c'était lui qui avait choisi d'être gratuitement logé dans une cellule aux parois vertes de moisissure ! Il n'avait pas non plus choisi d'être enlevé.

C'avait pourtant paru une mission facile : accompagner SGA 8 lors des relevés de l'activité sismique de P 453-TYU, une planète couverte de volcans. Pas de natifs, aucune vie animale – du moins de taille suffisamment importante pour en faire des prédateurs pour l'homme – et des sismologues en état d'orgasme permanent. Sauf que dans la galaxie de Pégase, rien n'est jamais facile … à moins que cela ne soit SGA 1 qui soit porte la poisse. Ils étaient à peine arrivé qu'une bande d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents leur était, littéralement, tombés dessus. Rodney avait vu Ronon tomber puis le Caporal Lewis et puis après, il y avait eu cette douleur violente sur le derrière de son crâne et après plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille entre les quatre murs verts d'une prison à l'hygiène plus que douteuse.

Il était resté plusieurs jours sans savoir qui et pourquoi, il avait été enlevé. Et surtout, sans savoir où il se trouvait et s'il était le seul à avoir été fait prisonnier, jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ entre dans sa cellule.

Ses geôliers avaient établi une sorte de routine : il était nourri une fois par jour, il recevait de l'eau deux fois par jour et il avait été deux fois accompagné dans une pièce plus grande que sa petite cellule mais aux murs encore plus verdâtres, pour y faire un semblant de toilette. Les hommes qui le gardaient ne lui avaient pas une seule fois adressé la parole. Il avait d'abord demandé, puis hurlé, insulté, supplié … mais ils gardaient le silence, refusant de lui dire où il était, qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, si ses amis étaient en vie. Il avait fini par se taire, encore que ce ne soit pas franchement en raison de leur silence.

Il avait commencé à se sentir mal. Sa respiration c'était faite sifflante et puis rapidement, les choses avaient dégénéré et chaque inspiration lui avait laissé l'impression qu'il allait déchirer quelque chose à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, sa respiration s'était mise à ressembler à cela, à des feuilles de papier que l'on déchire.

Et c'est là qu'_il_ était venu. Rodney avait essayé de faire comprendre à ses délicieux hôtes qu'il était malade, qu'il avait besoin de soins mais même le fait qu'il ne touche plus à ses repas les avaient laissés de marbre. Il était fiévreux et ce qui c'était passé ce soir là, il s'en souvenait comme dans un rêve … ou un cauchemar.

**Flash Back**

_Rodney allait mourir … il allait mourir ici, dans ce trou à rats, oublié de tous, sans savoir pourquoi il avait été fait prisonnier, sans avoir si John, Teyla, et tous les autres avaient subi le même sort que lui, ou s'ils s'en étaient sortis. Quelque part dans son cerveau embrumé par la fièvre et la fatigue, une petite parcelle d'énergie lui criait « non ! Bats toi ! Ils ne t'ont pas oublié, ils vont venir te libérer, Atlantis va venir … » mais elle se faisait de plus en plus faible. _

_Le bruit d'une clé fourrageant dans la serrure de se cellule lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte. Il fixa celle-ci et la regarda s'ouvrir. Le mouvement lui sembla lent, comme s'il voyait la scène au ralenti. Un homme entra. Rodney cligna des yeux. Il ne voyait que les contours d'une silhouette. L'homme avança vers lui et s'installa sur le lit. Rodney baissa la tête vers lui et la pièce se mit à tourner. L'homme resta là, silencieux. Rodney essaya de parler, de lui demander … il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, que son tourment s'arrête, qu'il le relâche, qu'il l'achève … mais de toute manière, il était si déshydraté que sa langue se bloqua, collée à son palais. _

_Il regarda l'homme et, bien que sa vision ne soit pas bien nette, il savait que l'homme le regardait. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, la pièce plongée dans le silence, juste perturbé par le terrible son produit par la respiration laborieuse de Rodney. Un bruit qui annonçait la fin, sa fin. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme bouge enfin. _

_Rodney était persuadé que c'était enfin fini et il ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu être comme Sheppard, lui aurait affronté ce moment les yeux ouverts, il était après tout, un héros … non, en fait, Sheppard n'aurait jamais contracté une bronchite mortelle après avoir été capturé, en fait, il ne se serait pas laissé capturé, non ? Mais au lieu de sentir le canon d'une arme sur sa tempe ou bien le baiser froid d'une lame sur son cou, il sentir juste de l'air frais sur ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux. _

_L'homme était debout près de son lit et tenait le drap qui recouvrait Rodney dans ses mains. Il tira doucement dessus, découvrant totalement Rodney. Rodney frissonna, son esprit incapable d'analyser ce qui se passait. L'homme se réinstalla sur le lit. La respiration de Rodney se fit, alors qu'il ne l'aurait guère cru possible vu son état, plus saccadée. _

_Et une main se posa sur lui. _

_Elle remonta doucement sur ses mollets, ses cuisses, effleurant ses poils … la sensation, exacerbée par la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui, ne fit rien pour améliorer sa respiration, mais le fait qu'il ait de plus en plus de difficulté pour respirer ne sembla pas gêner l'homme qui continua son exploration. Il releva la chemise de Rodney et joua avec ses tétons, puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, l'homme arrêta de jouer avec le corps de son prisonnier. Il réarrangea la chemise, couvrit Rodney avec le drap et sortit sans un mot._

**Fin du flash back**

Et _il_ était revenu tous les jours … ou tous les soirs. Rodney avait perdu tout repère, incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était là, incapable de dire _où_ était ce là … La seule constante dans son petit univers, c'étaient les visites de l'homme.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait aussi eu celles des _médecins_. Un défilé de blouses blanches anonymes. Leur toucher ne le faisait même pas réagir. Rien, pas un frisson, pas un mouvement. Rien lorsqu'ils le retournaient pour écouter sa respiration, leur oreille collée à son dos comme ses médecins de campagne du début du siècle, rien lorsqu'ils le piquaient avec des aiguilles qui auraient rendu jaloux le docteur Frankenstein. Rien … comme s'il était insensible … insensible sauf pour _lui_.

Sauf pour _ses_ mains, _ses_ doigts jouant sur sa peau, avec sa chair … avec son âme.

Rodney ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il allait mieux, les médecins avaient été formels, lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle un sourire aux lèvres, remballant leur instruments datant d'un autre âge. Ils étaient satisfaits. Ils avaient guéri Rodney, s'ils savaient … ils l'avaient condamné à mourir lentement. Parce que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

Cette fois, c'était si clair, si inéluctable … Rodney agonisait. Ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il avait accompli, tout s'était dissout, tout avait disparu sous les caresses de l'homme. Des caresses qui le tuaient aussi sûrement que le ferait une pneumonie.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment des mains, _ces_ mains là plus que toutes autres, pouvaient elles avoir un tel pouvoir ?

Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de lui. Juste l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été.

Et ce qui détruisait Rodney ce n'était pas la faiblesse provoquée par la faim ou la maladie, ce n'était pas le silence. C'était ces caresses, ces gestes qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce regard qui pénétrait son cœur aussi sûrement qu'un poignard et cette question, lancinante :

_Pourquoi ?_

**Fin** … sauf si vous voulez une suite…

Je n'aurais qu'un seul mot : KOLKAY ! Oui, c'est pour toi ma VLU … Alala, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas plaire à ses lectrices, LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Qui a dit que j'allais faire de Kolya un affreux méchant pas bô, hein, qui ? Moi, j'aime pô les perso unidimensionnels d'abord, non mais ! Pfiou, lectrices de peu de foi ..._**

**oOo**

Si le commandeur Kolya Acastus était un des meilleurs leaders militaires que les forces Géniis aient connu, il n'en tirait cependant aucun orgueil. Il faisait ce qui devait être fait, ni plus ni moins. Il tuait s'il devait tuer, il torturait s'il devait torturer. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir sadique – ou sexuel, comme certains de ses détracteurs aimaient à le laisser entendre – ses actions guidées uniquement par la nécessité de parvenir aux résultats attendus, des résultats qui se résumaient, dans la plupart des cas, à l'affirmation suivante : victoire pour les Géniis, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et il avait souvent payé cher, _très_ cher cette victoire.

Il avait accepté de perdre beaucoup, tout au long de ces années, famille, amis, amantes et amants, mais il avait toujours _raisonné_ qu'il n'y avait une personne qu'il refuserait toujours de sacrifier : lui-même. Ce qu'il était devenu était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher.

Ce qu'il était devenu … les adjectifs pour le décrire étaient nombreux et pas tous flatteurs. Inhumain, était celui qui revenait le plus souvent. Monstrueux, ignoble suivaient de près. Tuer de sang froid, un homme, une femme, un enfant était sa marque de noblesse. Il le faisait pour la nation Génii, pour le bien des siens. Même de ceux qui ne se reconnaissaient pas en lui … mais il y a des contestataires dans toutes les nations, non ?

Oui, il était cet homme, ce monstre au cœur froid, dont on ne comptait plus le palmarès d'exécutions, tueries, massacres, hommes, bêtes ou wraiths confondus.

Et c'est avec cette image de lui, rassurante parce que parfaitement maîtrisée, qu'il accepta de mener cette embuscade contre les imposteurs occupant Atlantis.

L'affaire avait été rondement menée. Les Géniis avaient un réseau d'espions sur des centaines de monde et l'information avait vite circulé : une équipe de scientifiques se trouvait sur Galménia, une planète désormais inhabitée en raison de son instabilité sismique. Cowen espérait récupérer quelques armes pour pouvoirs les étudier et surtout quelques scientifiques pour qu'eux _étudient_ pour le compte des Géniis. Kolya quant à lui, s'était persuadé qu'il faisait cela pour la raison d'Etat et non pour se venger de ses deux précédents échecs. Tout se serait passé normalement, s'il n'y avait pas eu McKay.

Kolya l'avait immédiatement repéré parmi les hommes qui se trouvaient là et il se surprit, presque involontairement, à l'observer. Il se rappelait de l'homme terrifié qu'il avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, lors de la tentative avortée pour prendre la Cité des Ancêtres. Terrifié, mais capable de lui mentir et de lui tenir tête, se jetant devant Elisabeth Weir lorsqu'il avait menacé de l'exécuter. Puis plus tard sur Dagan, il se rappelait de McKay se livrant pour éviter la mort de ses coéquipiers, ne perdant jamais son sang-froid, concentré sur sa recherche du Potenta. Il devait bien l'avouer, McKay l'intriguait, couard et à la fois courageux, babillant sous la torture et en même temps capable d'une force de caractère étonnante.

_Force_ … oui, il émanait une incroyable force de McKay. Oh, pas celle que l'on rencontre chez un soldat, comme Sheppard par exemple, non, pas cette force propre au militaire de carrière enseignée à coup de « marche ou crève », chez McKay c'était … _différent_. Il était un scientifique, un intellectuel, non entraîné au combat. Et c'était cela qui attisait la curiosité de Kolya. D'où venait cette force ? Serait-il capable de la détruire ? Kolya se posait toutes ces étranges questions en observant le scientifique. Pourrait-il briser McKay ?

Et Kolya commit sa première erreur. La plus terrible … il perdit de vue son objectif premier : servir la nation Génii. Il se laissa porter par son désir de savoir, savoir ce que cela prendrait pour briser McKay. La suite …. Il soupira. La suite fut une suite d'erreurs, comme cette première fois, dans la cellule du scientifique.

Kolya avait décidé de procéder avec McKay comme avec n'importe quel prisonnier : affaiblir la chair pour affaiblir l'esprit. Règle classique, extraordinairement efficace dans sa simplicité. Il avait donc donné des ordres pour que ne soit donné au scientifique que le minimum pour survivre : assez d'eau pour éviter la déshydratation, assez de nourriture pour éviter de mourir de faim, une couverture pour ne pas mourir de froid mais jamais tout à fait assez pour se sentir rassasier ou au chaud. Tout se déroulait bien, sauf qu'il y avait eu un petit désagrément qu'il n'avait pas prévu. McKay était tombé malade. Il avait d'abord pensé utiliser cela à son avantage mais le médecin qui avait vu McKay avait eu l'air réellement alarmé. Kolya avait donc décidé de jauger l'état de McKay par lui-même.

Il avait écouté les enregistrements faits du prisonnier et avait été plutôt satisfait de la manière dont les choses évoluaient. Il avait notamment trouvé une des faiblesses de McKay : le silence. Le scientifique semblait nerveux, terrifié, moins en raison de son emprisonnement qu'en raison du silence gardé par ses geôliers. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné ! Il avait toujours trouvé que McKay parlait trop. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait cette confiance qu'il avait en ses _amis_, en Atlantis. Oui, Kolya allait s'occuper de tout cela, il allait détruire un par un les espoirs de McKay et après … après, il renverrait peut-être ce qui resterait de lui sur Atlantis, il rendrait au Colonel Sheppard son précieux astrophysicien.

Kolya avait ouvert la porte de la cellule et malheureusement, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu …

**Flash Back**

_Kolya avait été surpris par le regard que McKay avait posé sur lui. Les yeux bleus avaient un peu de mal à se focaliser sur lui, clignant sans cesse, mais ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était ce qu'il voyait là : pas de peur, non, juste de la résignation. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de McKay. Il voulait l'entendre beugler comme un animal que l'on égorge, crier son nom, supplier … pas cette chose à moitié morte, sans réaction. Sans peur, sans émotion._

_Il s'installa sur le lit et examina son prisonnier. _

_Les yeux le dévisageaient, attendant qu'il prenne une décision, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Kolya aurait pu poser ses mains sur le cou fragile et serrer, serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce que les yeux se révulsent puis se ferment. Définitivement. _

_Non, ce serait trop rapide … _

_Kolya observa les mouvements de la poitrine de McKay. Elle se soulevait a intervalle régulier, McKay produisant un son horrible à chaque inspiration. Le scientifique n'était vêtu que d'une simple chemise en coton. Comme pour le reste, Kolya ne lui avait fourni que le strict minimum. La chemise s'ouvrait en col v et à chaque mouvement de sa poitrine, Kolya pouvait voir quelques boucles brunes. Sans réfléchir, il tira brusquement sur le drap qui recouvrait McKay. Il y eu un petit frémissement de surprise de la part de ce dernier mais rien d'autre. Aucune tentative ne fut faite pour récupérer le drap, aucune question ne fut posée, les yeux bleus ne contenaient toujours aucune trace de peur. _

_Kolya examina l'homme qui se trouvait allongé devant lui. La chemise lui arrivait aux genoux. Kolya posa sa main sur la cheville gauche puis en une caresse qui était presque un frôlement, remonta le long du mollet, puis de la cuisse et, après une légère hésitation, passa sous la chemise. La respiration de McKay s'accéléra immédiatement. Kolya sourit. Une réaction, enfin ! Il releva la chemise._

_McKay était un peu plus musclé qu'il ne l'avait pensé, plus massif et sa peau … sa peau était pâle, presque translucide, les deux tétons formaient de petites auréoles sombres, lui rappelant deux insectes posés sur une fleur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mains se mirent à jouer avec les deux petites excroissances, ses mains s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas suivant la ligne brune, jouant avec les bouclettes, s'étonnant de la douceur des poils pubiens, oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce corps, cette chaleur, pour lui, pour lui seul, passive, offerte … et soudain le commandeur Kolya Acastus s'était réveillé. _

**Fin du flash back**

Kolya se souvenait qu'il s'était relevé, serrant dans ses bras le drap chiffonné, les yeux bleus de McKay toujours posés sur lui. Le scientifique n'avait proféré aucun son, il était resté complètement immobile sous ses mains.

Et cette absence de réaction le rendait fou …

C'était ça qu'il voulait de McKay. Qu'il s'anime sous ses mains, qu'il reconnaisse son pouvoir, qu'il le reconnaisse _lui_ !

Il était retourné le voir plusieurs fois depuis ce jour là. Ses gestes s'étaient faits plus enhardis, plus désespérés …. Il avait titillé, caressé, mordu mais il n'était jamais parvenu à faire naître autre chose sur le visage de son prisonnier qu'une intense stupéfaction. Il pouvait lire l'interrogation sur le visage de McKay, le hurlement silencieux : _pourquoi_ ?

_Pourquoi_ en effet … parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Il pouvait faire tout cela sans être inquiété par qui que ce soit. Oui, il pouvait …

Kolya posa son front sur la vitre devant lui. Il éclata soudain de rire.

Le pouvoir … quelle illusion ! Il ne détenait aucun pouvoir, et il le comprenait enfin.

Il n'avait pas réussi à briser McKay en fin de compte, non, c'était McKay qui l'avait brisé lui.

**oOo**

C'est l'équipe de Lorne qui retrouva Rodney, inconscient et malade, près de 9 semaines après sa disparition, sur une des planètes avec laquelle Atlantis faisait du commerce depuis presque deux ans. Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, Sheppard lui avait donné le message qui avait été trouvé sur lui. Quatre mots griffonés là.

_Je n'ai pas pu._

Rodney avait eu la réponse à sa question en fin de compte.

**Fin** (pour de bon !) Humpf, voilà, maintenant je peux dire j'ai fait un Kolkay. Bon avant de me faire trucider, je m'en retourne à mes fics en cours : laquelle vous ferait plaisir ?


End file.
